This invention in general relates to psychological therapy, and more particularly to a game type of device particularly adapted to be employed with children in evoking meaningful and effective storytelling.
In the process of psychological therapy, and in particular with children, it is known to employ a free play situation in order to evoke fantasy which may be a partial basis for analysis and therapy. The fantasizing that results from known techniques tends to be narrow in range and difficult to use in therapy. The major purpose of this invention is to provide a more fruitful fantasy evocation.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a context, within which the fantasy evocation occurs, that is amenable to further processing by the therapist. In particular, it is a purpose of this invention to permit the therapist to make inquiry, concerning the fantasy evoked, in a fashion that has a minimum likelihood of freezing the fantasy evocation. It is desired that the therapist inquiry be viewed as part of the fantasy evocation process rather than as a third degree.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a specific repeatable, though broad, context within which the fantasy evocation arises so that patterns of fantasy evocation can be observed and some relationship can be drawn to model responses.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a technique to achieve relevant fantasy evocation in a manner that is an efficient use of the therapist's time.
It is a further more detailed purpose of this invention to provide a less word oriented and more object or icon oriented means to evoke fantasy than is described in the parent patent application.